An uncontrolled beast satabi appears
An uncontrolled beast satabi appears is the 3rd episode in the anime series mystic power Plot synopsis A villiage what has been attack by mysterious creature wicky is very curious and what to find what it is so ask gia accompany him on this search gia who doesn't wants to yells at wickys saying she is frightened that she will be eaten wicky tells there nothing to worried about so gia goes along while walking through the city gia begins to ask wicky question about his god powers wicky begin to answers say he didn't he had that type of abilities gia ask wicky to so her wicky then replied that he doesnt know how to controll them gia accepts the fact when got to the village that the beast attack wicky notice that there is a footprint out the floor gia is stunned to see how big the beast foot is wicky who is amazed says it awesome gia hits him and calls him an idiot out of nowhere a man tells wicky and gia why are they here gia then says that trying to find a beast that attack this village the man told wicky and gia to follow him they enter his house that nearly destroyed wicky and gia was shocked to see how it looks wicky then begin asking the man what to the village gia told wicky to ask him what his name first wicky says he doesn't care the man says it joey then wicky ask what happened joey says that satabi attack us gia ask who is satabi joey replied it the uncontrolled beast wicky is shock while gia is scared joey is explained more he says that the beast is from a portal in ravenbrow it has been destroying village everyday wicky who is angry ask where is satabi gia ask wicky is he really to going to fight satabi wicky replied yes then wicky ask where is satabi joey says it in mount dara wicky and gia says thank you and went off when they got there they heard a roar and satabi appears in front of them gia was scared wicky was mad satabi attacks wicky uses fire power gia uses her sparkle eyes satabi uses his freeze breath wicky punch satabi then satabi turn in into a demon gia did not what going on wicky was shocked satabi was going to kill them but wicky god powers came on wicky attack satabi and defeated the beast but once again wicky flew in rage but able to control gia was shocked at ravenbrow wicky gia and the rest of the red flame also ms maritza was sitting waiting for mr hill when he came he said that they is a dark energy taking over people he it took over tackker and satabi wicky who doing this mr hill says its the 10 sins Appearances * Wicky * Gia * Joey * Teddy * Arnold * Yvela * Ms maritza * mr hill Fights Wicky and gia vs satabi Wicky vs satabi Notes & trivia * Wicky was able to control his god powers * Wicky and gia was the only characters throughout the episode * It was revealed that it wasn't the power of zarlar that controlled tackker * Satabi is the first beast in the series * The 10 sins are mention in this episode | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}